Hey there Delilah
by Juliworld
Summary: Siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque los tiempos se vengan difíciles, siempre estaré a tu lado.


**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera "songfic" nunca había escrito una, leí una y una amiga me aclaro unas cosas, me puse a escribir escuchando una de las canciones más bonitas de una banda que me gusta bastante.**  
**Leer esta songfic es mejor si la lees mientras escuchas "Hey There Delilah" *la cancion utilizada*.**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen :c **

**La cancion le pertenece a Plain White T's y a Hollywood Records.**

¿Se puede sentir dolor, rabia y odio hacia una enfermedad? Me estaba quitando a lo que más amaba en este mísero mundo, mi padre.

"la vida es dura hijo, sé fuerte por mí y dígnate a perdonar a Blaine" me comunico con casi sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer inconsciente causa de una recaída a causa de la quimioterapia.

Los deseos de su padre eran que llamara a Blaine, pero lo único que se me cruzaba por la mente en ese mismísimo momento es que Blaine estaba en Ohio con posiblemente el Glee Club divirtiéndose y no estaba para dramas de su ex que no llamaba a su actual solo por el hecho que no se había animado a contarle que su padre padecía Cáncer de próstata.

* * *

Las sillas eran duras, las millones de posiciones que había intentado para sentarme cómodo en la sala del hospital, ninguna me daba comodidad, derramaba lagrimas como si tuviera una cebolla frente a mí, estaba solo con el aroma frío y ese sabor a medicamento impregnado en la garganta que solo tenía un hospital, era esa gente que se movía rápido y él detenido sobre una pared frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su enfermo padre.

El mundo iba rápido, la gente caminaba, los médicos salían y entraban por esa puerta de madera que se abría de par en par dejando ver esa habitación hospitalaria.

¿Llamar o no llamar a Blaine? Él estaba claramente en Ohio, no iría a la gran Manzana solo por Kurt, sabía que llamar era una molestia, aparte Blaine no estaba para los dramas de alguien al cual había engañado.

_Que hay Delilah_

_Cómo es allá en Nueva York._

_Yo estoy a mil millas de distancia_

Las horas pasaban y estaba sentado ahí sin un estado emocional definido, pasaba de la ira, al dolor para terminar pensando si era realmente verdad que el necesitaba a Blaine.

La noche inundo el hospital y allí llegó Rachel con una manta, "tienes frio, ve a dormir aparte no te ves muy bien con los ojos hinchados, cualquier cambio te lo comunicaré Kurt" balbuceó Rachel, solo pude afirmar y caminé hasta fuera del hospital donde la nieva inundaba las calles de Manhattan y el frio acechaba como un felino.

_Pero niño, esta noche te ves tan hermoso._

_Sí que te ves hermoso._

_El "Time Square" no brilla tanto como tu_

_Juro que es verdad._

* * *

_"¿Cuántas horas más vas a ver el retrato de Blaine?" _– dijo Santana ingresando a la habitación.

_"las que sean necesarias para poder olvidarme de que él es lo único que más amo en este mundo después de mi padre y si mi padre se muere quedaré solo, pues Blaine seguro no quiere verme"_-contesté con una bronca interior que contenía tristeza.

_Qué hay Delilah_

_Que no te preocupe la distancia_

_Estaré ahí si te sientes sola_

_Escucha de nuevo esta canción_

_Cierra tus ojos_

_Escucha mi voz, es mi disfraz_

_Estoy a tu lado_

* * *

-¡HIJO! ¿CÓMO QUE NO LLAMASTE A BLAINE?- me reprochó papá desde la camilla del hospital neoyorkino.

_.Papá, hay veces que la mente no te permite perdonar_.-dije mientras tomaba la mano derecha de mi padre.

En ese momento ingreso un médico de unos 50 años, miro al hombre que yacía en una cama al lado mío y procedió: "hay otra visita", haciendo que entrara un morocho de ojos avellanas que iluminaron la habitación.

Me paré de un sacudón no me esperaba a Blaine en el hospital, los cabellos de mis brazos se erizaron al sentir su perfume único, su aliento a menta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vi sus ojos miel como aquella noche que cantó Teenage dream en el bar.

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Lo que __**tú **__me haces_

-Santana me llamó, me conto como fue la situación, Kurt tienes que saber que mi vida esta vacía sin vos y cuidar a tu padre me hace sentirme cerca de vos.-dijo ese morocho mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la sala de espera del hospital.-Perdón.

-Te perdoné hace bastante, pero sabes que no estoy preparado, lo que le ocurrió a mi padre no fue de pura casualidad, sé que la enfermedad esta de mierda-dije mientras lanzaba con toda mi ira un panfleto sobre "¿Cómo prevenimos el cáncer?"- avanza, avanza, hasta que va a matar a mi papá y yo me voy a quedar solo Blaine.- no aguanté más mi tristeza interior y abracé al muchacho que tenía a mi lado escuchándome.

-Kurt, siempre voy a estar para vos, ya te lo dije.-me dijo Blaine con una voz quebrada al punto también él de romper en llanto.

_Qué hay Delilah_

_Sé que los tiempos se ponen difíciles_

_Pero sólo créeme niño_

_Algún día pagara las cuentas con esta guitarra_

_Lo tendremos bien_

_Tendremos la vida que sabíamos tendríamos_

_Mi palabra es buena._

* * *

-¡HOY ME DAN EL ALTA!- dijo mi padre mientras nos veía entrar a los a la habitación, habían pasado cuatro largos días de estudios en el hospital, Blaine en esos cuatro días había hablado con Figgings y se había quedado en New York solo por mí y mi padre.

-¿Quiere festejar, don Hummel?- pregunto Blaine mientras sacaba una guitarra de su espalda que realmente había aparecido allí por arte de magia ya que no recuerdo haberla traído en el auto.

Desde las canciones más alegres de Katy Perry, hasta canciones de un musical que había visto Blaine por internet llamado "a Very Potter Musical" hasta canciones que había estado escribiendo el mismísimo Blaine pasaron esa tarde por la habitación 433 del hospital, había sido realmente bonito estar en compañía de su padre y su ¿mejor amigo? Realmente mi mente no asimila que es Blaine mío en este momento.

_Qué hay Delilah_

_Tengo mucho aún que decir_

_Si cada canción que te escribí por simple que haya sido_

_Te quitara el aliento_

_Las hubiera escrito todas_

_Y más te habrías enamorado de mí_

_Lo tendríamos todo._

* * *

La noche caía, los tres hombres en compañía de Rachel y Santana comíamos arroz con pollo cocinado esta última de una vieja receta que su abuela le había dado antes de enojarse con ella por su sexualidad cuando se me ocurrió pedirle la sal a Blaine.

_"¿me pasas la sal, Blaine?"-_susurre ya que hablar normalmente en ese silencio me parecía ilegal.

Blaine tragó lo que contenía su tenedor y con mano izquierda me paso la sal, al rozar nuestras manos logré tener un "flashback" y recordar lo que era Blaine para mí, esos momentos, esas miradas, ese apoyo infinito que me daba siempre que me proponía algo, ya sea NYADA o el protagónico de una obra escolar que impedía que él se luciera al 100%, esos besos, esos momentos en los que yo me equivoque y el comprendió que todos somos humanos y podemos equivocarnos.

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Oh es lo que me haces_

**_"_**_Siempre estaré a tu lado"-_dijo mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

-¿Mañana te irás?- pregunte mientras acomodaba algunos gorros que me había regalado Isabelle al retirarme del trabajo.

-Sabes que es obligación que yo vuelva al colegio, Figgings me matará-dijo poniéndose a mi lado y ayudándome a ordenar los gorros- pero siempre estaré.

_Mil millas pareces ser mucho_

_Pero hay aviones y trenes y carros_

_Caminaría hacia ti si no hubiera otra manera de llegar_

_Nuestros amigos se burlarían de nosotros_

_Y simplemente nos reiríamos también de eso porque sabemos_

_Que ninguno de ellos se siente así_

_Delilah puedo prometerte_

_Que por el tiempo que pasemos_

_El mundo nunca será igual_

_Y tú eres el culpable._

* * *

-Mckinley lamentablemente me necesita, nos veremos pronto- dijo Blaine mientras movía su mano en forma de un saludo hacia Santana y Rachel.

-Y a mí me necesita mi esposa, ella se enteró ayer del episodio-contó mi padre a todos, yo no había llamado a nadie, mi tristeza y mi ira eran casi un estado de shock.

Cerré la puerta detrás del cuerpo de Blaine, pero en ese instante sentí como si la vida me empujara a abrir esa puerta y gritar "¡BLAINE!" con todas mis fuerzas, corrí hacia él y tomé sus pómulos sin pensar en nada ni nadie, éramos nosotros dos solos, lo besé tierna y delicadamente para luego decirle: "Yo también siempre estaré para vos, te voy a extrañar".

_Qué hay Delilah_

_Se buena y no me extrañes_

_Dos años más y terminarás con la escuela_

_Y yo estaré haciendo historia como lo hago_

_Sabes que todo es por ti_

_Podemos hacer lo que queramos_

_Hey Delilah esto es para ti_

_Esta es para ti_

* * *

-¿Quién era al teléfono?- pregunto Santana que recién llegaba de la calle pero había logrado escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

-Es Blaine- exclamé casi con una sonrisa, era mi kriptonita, nunca amé a alguien como amaba a Blaine, era mi primer amor, era mi alma gemela, era quien se preocupaba por mí y por mi felicidad, era "ÉL".

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Oh es lo que me haces_

_Lo que tú me haces_


End file.
